


god i want a gerudo gf so bad

by warm_safflina



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Gerudo Town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_safflina/pseuds/warm_safflina
Summary: ok, so. this is a very niche work, obviously. literally who but me would read this lmao. n e way :) if you too would like a gerudo gf, feel free to read? i promise Barta will be in this eventually,,,
Relationships: barta/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh, this is my first fanfiction, like, ever :D I thought it sounded fun, so here I am. I'm writing this bc I want there to be more f/f works bc there's not enough :( so I'm writing one :) its reader/barta bc who would I even ship w barta lmao, I have no idea. its written in third person bc I like writing that way more, and I probably will not include "y/n" anywhere in this bc I don't know that i could ever incorporate it smoothly :/ anyway, I hope you enjoy!!! :D

Hateno was small. She could walk from the front gate to the Tech Lab in under an hour, and she could walk back and then all the way up again in a little under three (It went a little slower the second time). It was so small that she knew the names of everyone who lived in it—first, middle, and last. She could tell you how old they were, and if they preferred the spring or fall, and who their parents were, and their parents before them. 

Hateno was also drab. Each building looked similar to the next, and if she didn’t know the village like the back of her hand, she probably couldn’t have told you which building was which. Perhaps the hills gave one a nice view, if one did not have to climb them everyday (In order to measure the time it would take—down to the very second). But regardless, it was bland. Incredibly so. 

And, finally, Hateno was lonely. Maybe she should not think so, seeing as how she was surrounded by its people day in and day out, but it was. It is one thing to know your neighbor, and another to confide in them (and another still, to like them). Sure, she had her family. She even had her betrothed—not that she had any say in the matter—but for the life of her, she could not recall a time that she had not felt alone in life, in her life. 

Growing up, she had heard stories of the beauty of Hyrule. Of the noble Zora, long-lived and quick-finned, who made their home in a carved city, where each step, each room, was a work of art. Of the hardy Gorons, hammering away in their forges, mining glimmering gems in the mines in the most hostile place in the world. Of the graceful Rito, who spent their days soaring atop cold winds high in the mountains. And of course, the fearsome Gerudo in their kingdom of sand, their blades the sharpest, their courage the strongest in all of Hyrule. 

How was she, someone who had spent her entire life in the confines of Hateno Village, supposed to take that in stride? That she should limit herself to an ordinary life married to a man she barely liked, in the town that had become a cage? She was utterly miserable. 

It hadn’t been so terrible, in the past. She and her betrothed had plans to move into the large house on the outskirts of the village once they were married. But then the house was set to be demolished, and the price was far too steep to ever hope to be able to afford it, and then it was sold anyway, to some poor soul who had spent a fortune on a house in  _ Hateno _ , of all places. But still, things weren’t too terrible. The wedding was set to take place a full year away, in Lurelin, where her betrothed was from. But the roads were deemed unsafe for travel, and so the wedding was to take place in Hateno after all. And of course, “Why bother to wait a year to be married, if you could do so at any time here in Hateno?” And so, the wedding was moved. To tomorrow, in fact, something she was desperately trying to find a way around. 

Life in Hateno was miserable. When she had hoped to move into a quiet house on the far side of the village, it was less so. When she had planned to have a full year left of freedom, it was less so. When she had been excited to travel to Lurelin—even if it was for the wedding—it was less so. But now there was no house. There was no year. There was no Lurelin. There were less than twelve hours of freedom, and then she would be permanently tied to Hateno for the rest of her days. 

As she sat on her bed in her family’s home—a bed she soon would have no need of—she felt close to tears. Each second of her life so far had led to this, a marriage she did not want, in a village she did not love. Maybe she needed to get out of her head, to get a breath of fresh air. 

She stood up from her bed and brushed off her skirts. She walked down the creaky flight of stairs and past her parents who were sitting at the table. She gently pushed open the door and was met with the cool embrace of the night air. She put one foot in front of the other, step after step after step, until she found a rhythm and no longer had to think about walking. 

The moon was waxing, just the tiniest sliver of light on the right side. The nearby torches made it difficult to see the stars, so she walked to the front gate for a bit of peace. As she walked, she heard the steady song of restless crickets, and the ceaseless call of treefrogs. When she reached the entrance to Hateno, she looked up at the night sky. 

She felt a little better, but the hopelessness of her situation was like the swift currents of a river hidden underneath a calm surface. She refused to acknowledge her apprehension. Maybe if she didn’t, it would go away. It didn’t go away. 

The gentle sounds of hooves on the dirt path startled her from her thoughts, and she waved as a travelling merchant passed her by on his way into the town. He looked content, though weary, and she would be lying if she didn’t feel  _ some _ envy. What she wouldn’t give to ride across Hyrule! She would give up her house, if she owned one. She’d give up the wedding—though that was hardly worth anything at all to her. 

She allowed herself to entertain the idea of fleeing from Hateno on an epic journey across Hyrule. How would she do it? She could pack a bag with some food and clothes (and the money from her dowry, to be spent along the way). She could take her family’s horse, and run off into the night, never to be seen again by anyone from Hateno. When she looked behind her towards the village, she could not bring herself to resign herself to a life spent within it. 

And so, when she walked back to her family’s home, she told herself she would not. 

Her parents were asleep, and so she filled a bag with food. In another, she tightly packed a few changes of clothes. And, finally, she turned to the small chest tucked into the corner of the room. It was locked, though in it she knew there to be enough rupees to bribe her betrothed into accepting her hand in marriage. Its key was resting atop the mantle, and so she carefully,  _ ever so quietly _ , unlocked it and moved the rupees within to yet another bag. When she was finished, she looked around at her house for the very last time. There was the kitchen she had learned to cook in, there were the stairs she had fallen down countless times, there was the doorway marked with notches for each new year of growth. Maybe she would miss it, maybe she would not. 

Regardless, she opened the door one last time, careful to close it as quietly as possible, and walked to where the horse was kept. He was old, and not nearly as fast as she would have liked, but he was all she had. She saddled him, and tied her bags to the saddle, and led him out of the stable. 

Her heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest, and she was  _ certain _ one of her neighbors would see her leave. Nevertheless, she mounted her horse and led him out of the village. She didn’t gallop, for it would draw too much attention, nor did she even trot. Her horse’s gentle, swaying gait felt like the rocking of a boat, and though she was far too nervous to be calm, any hint of apprehension had disappeared. 

And so, she passed the entrance to Hateno, and never once looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so much fun to write tbh,,, why didn't I start writing fanfiction earlier???

While she traveled down the worn, winding path that would take her to Fort Hateno, she pondered where she should go next. She wondered if anyone would come looking for her.

As if to reassure herself that she was not being followed, she twisted around and looked behind her, though the light of the moon was barely enough to see the road in front of her, let alone far behind her. It didn’t seem as though anyone knew she was gone. Yet. Tightly clutching her reins as a result of her nervousness, she turned back around. 

It would be foolish to remain in a Hylian settlement. Hateno was, of course, not an option. Kakariko (Even though they were not Hylian) was not as well, as it was far too close. Lurelin, though a safe distance away, was filled with her betrothed’s family, and she would easily be discovered. There was Tarrey Town, she supposed, though it too was filled with people she knew, and would not do. 

In truth, she was not disappointed that she would not be able to stay in any of the Hylian (or Sheikah) settlements. Why would she choose one of them, when she could live with the Zora, or the Gorons, the Rito, or the Gerudo? All of those options were far more favorable. So she would choose one of the four. She dismissed Goron City, as she did not want to risk bursting into flames because she forgot to drink a potion. Rito Village was, in all honesty, incredibly far away. Zora’s Domain was an option, though she had heard the road was filled with monsters, and besides, she would not be able to take her horse there. 

Gerudo Town was the best option, and if she went, it also meant that her betrothed would not be able to follow her. 

So she would go to Gerudo Town. It was decided. 

She felt confident in her decision, and sat up a little straighter in her saddle. 

Just ahead of her was Fort Hateno, and just past it was the Dueling Peaks Stable. It would not be wise to stay there for very long, as it was likely the first place someone would think to look for her, but it was getting to be quite late, and the adrenaline from her flight was wearing off, and she knew she would be very tired if she continued on for too long. 

She urged her horse to go just a little faster. If she could make it to the stable before too long, she could get a few hours of sleep and be off in the morning. 

When she passed Fort Hateno, she was met with a field littered with the remains of what she knew to be Guardians. Even in the dark she could see their overwhelming numbers, and she shuddered to think about what they must have looked like while still alive. It was, quite frankly, horrifying to think about. She hoped she would never know. 

Steeling herself, she continued on down the road, and ahead of her she thought she could almost see the lights of the stable. She desperately hoped that it was the stable, as it was becoming difficult to keep her eyes open. Just a  _ little _ further. 

Though it could only have been a few minutes, it felt like hours before she finally reached the stable. 

She wearily dismounted, minding her stiff legs. She led her horse to the entrance, where a man stood by the counter, and another stood behind it. 

“Welcome! Welcome to our fine stable!” The man behind the counter said, with far too much enthusiasm that late at night. “Do you want to register a horse? Take one out for a ride?”

“I’d like to board my horse,” she replied, gesturing at her horse behind her. 

“Alright, we’ll take your horse into our care,” the man said. 

The man beside him—who must have been his brother, they looked so similar—led her horse away. 

Walking around the counter and into the stable, she put some of her rupees onto the counter and asked for the cheapest bed they had. 

“Wake me in the morning,” she said. 

She was not overly fond of the prospect of staying in a bed in so open a room—it seemed as though just anything could walk right in—but she hardly had any choice in the matter. And besides, sleeping with a roof over her head was far better than nothing. 

Walking past the other occupants—two travellers whispering something about a puzzle—she set her bags next to her bed, and nearly lept onto it. It was not nearly as comfortable as her bed in Hateno (though that was her bed no longer), but she was so tired she didn’t mind in the slightest. She fell asleep listening to the soft sounds of conversation around her, and eagerly awaited the next day. 

She was awoken in the morning, as requested, though she wished she had asked for a little more time to sleep. A few hours was not nearly enough, and she would be spending the entire day in the saddle. However, if anyone would come looking for her, she would need to be well on her way before noon. 

She found a few apples by the fire outside, and only felt a little bad about taking them for her breakfast. After all, they were for the use of travelers, and she could consider herself one now. 

It was when she went to take her horse that she hesitated. For one, he was fairly old, and quite slow, and she had no doubt that if she took him not only would she be easily caught up to, but also that she would not reach the Outskirt Stable in decent time. But what to do? She doubted she could catch a wild horse, and even if she could, she wouldn’t be saving any time. She also felt a little guilty about taking her family’s only horse. But… she didn’t really have a choice. 

“Excuse me,” she said when she reached the counter, “If it’s at all possible, I’d like to exchange my horse for another. 

“Exchange…?” said the man, confusion written plainly on his face. 

“Yes, exchange. Surely there’s a way I could borrow a faster horse, in exchange for this one.” 

“I suppose that could be arranged, for a fee, of course.” 

She reached into her bag and handed him a few rupees, wincing a little at how light it was becoming. Perhaps she should have brought more money. 

She began to walk towards her newly borrowed horse, but remembered something, and turned back around. 

“If… anyone asks after me, tell them I went north,” she said to the man, and handed him a few more precious rupees. She reassured herself by telling herself it was necessary. 

He nodded before taking the rupees, and she felt confident that he would follow her instructions. 

She mounted her new horse after tying her bags to the saddle, and set out on her way. 

Ahead of her were the dueling peaks, and they seemed even larger than Mt. Lanayru, though possibly because she was so close to them. Their slopes looked far more steep, certainly. She urged her horse to go at a faster speed as she rode alongside the Squabble River. 

When she reached Proxim Bridge after a few hours of riding, it was as though she could see all of Hyrule. When she looked to her right, she saw the battered remains of Hyrule Castle, the ancient pillars surrounding it like the bars of cage, keeping the swirling malice locked safely within. 

It was unsettling, looking at the castle, and so she focused solely on the road ahead of her instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> god this is quite dramatic,,, maybe I ought to tone it down a little


End file.
